The Doomed Nation
by karadragonsflame
Summary: Zuko felt his stomach drop. She knew, after nearly a lifetime of hiding and secrecy, he had revealed himself to a Waterbender. character is named after F.L. Zuko he is not the original character. read and review please, added a prologue.
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Avatar, or the original characters, but I do own this plot and the characters that do not appear in the original show. Believe me if i owned Avatar, things would turn out differently than they are heading to. (Like the fact that Zuko and Katara aren't together)**_

Ling wrapped the sleeping child in a fine wool blanket colored red and black, wary the whole time of how precious the child he held was.

The boy's grandfather stood in the doorway, watching with dismay in those golden eyes.

Ling gazed into his face and asked, "Are you sure about this? It doesn't have to be this way."

But the old man nodded solemnly "Yes, it does. This is the way the seers said it had to be, or else the world would be destroyed."

Ling looked again at the child, at nearly a year old he was innocent and peaceful. He almost couldn't believe the weight that lay on the child's shoulders at such a young age.

"Does the Avatar know?"

The old man shook his head, "No, and he would probably object. I cannot put this on him to decide when he's already been through so much."

Ling licked his lips and asked cautiously, "And what about the prince, does he know?"

Again the old man shook his head, "His instincts would blind him into making the wrong decision. And if the seers are correct, then he won't even know he is gone."

Ling looked fearfully to the old man he had come to respect and honor and said, "Then it will happen tonight?"

For once the old man nodded, "Or early tomorrow, one cannot be sure."

Ling gave a weary sigh, "I don't think i can do this. How can this task be left to us alone?"

The old man walked into the shadows of the nursery and placed a reassuring hand on the young soldier's arm. "It's going to be difficult, but it is something i beg of you. Please, my friend, save him, and save us."

He fiddled with something about his neck before pulling a silver chain over his white haired head. Dangling on the chain were two shadowed objects, Ling could not see them in the dark light, but he did not have to, "My Lord, i could never-."

"Take them, they will protect you, and when it is safe, bring these and the boy back to his home. Make sure he has these, or else he will not be recognized."

Just then they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the stone corridor.

Ling looked fearfully to his master who assured, "I will distract them, it is probably just the patrols. Take one of the Wolf-Horses, they are swift and will get you past the guards silently. But be careful, there's a whole other army out there that wants to destroy us all."

And without saying anything more the old man slipped through the doorway and into the hall.

Ling listened to the halfhearted jokes he made with the guards until the voices slowly faded away.

Pressing the child close to his chest he too slipped through the door and into the night that was now thick with intrigue and tension. In the halls he pulled the hood of his black cloak up to hide his face to any who might actually see him. But if his master was right, then no one would be out to catch him. He made it through the halls without incident, down the elaborate stairs and through the kitchens where some servants and a few soldiers slept fitfully on the floors.

The stable hands slept deeply, unaware of Ling's silent and treacherous footsteps. He glided past the rumbling Warhinoes and the restlessly prancing Ostrich-Horses, and into the back room of the stable where the noble new breed of Wolf-Horses slept warily.

They would have just looked like oversized wolves if not for the extra long horse legs and the wide nostrils. They were all saddled for battle when needed.

Ling could not help but take a moment to reflect on what he was about to do, only the noblemen were allowed to ride the magnificent beasts. And he was just about to steal one, it would surely be noticed.

But then he shrugged and grabbed the reins of the nearest canine. A gray and black dappled one with long shaggy wolf fur.

Tightening his grip on the precious child in his arms he pulled himself into the uniquely small saddle that was designed for speed. Whoever the nobleman was who owned the Wolf-Horse was a skilled fighter but very careless since Ling found an extra pair of Dao swords hanging off of the saddle.

He led the wary beast out by the stable hands on its silently padded predatory feet. It wasn't difficult to get past the guards who were nodding off with sleep, and as soon as he was beyond their sight he urged the beast into a faster pace.

He did not get far when an alarm was sounded, fear felt like a cold stone in his stomach, not of getting caught, but of failing in his final task. He urged the Wolf-Horse to lope through the forest, dodging trees, both fallen and standing, and jumping over tiny streams. The cold wind made his nose and cheeks red with chill and his dried eyes water.

Off somewhere behind him another Wolf-Horse howled, and since the beast was a social animal it opened its mouth to answer.

The reins he held were a strange combination of muzzle and bit, pulling on the second pair he closed the muzzle, silencing the return call.

And during all this the child sleeping in his arm was silent. Unaware of how the world was changing, and how he would change it back to the way it was supposed to be.


	2. Lee, Zuko

_A hidden boy, a lost crown, a doomed nation. The world will be covered in Ice. The sun will go out. And with out the light of the sun, the moon will disappear. The whole cosmos will be at war. And death will rule. Who is right? Who is wrong? And who will rekindle the sun?_

Each step the old ostrich-horse took rocked the young man back and forth, tossing his dark hair to and fro. The sun shone its cool autumn light down, casting long shadows on the his pale, sharp featured face. The wind tugged on his old wool cloak, constantly reminding him that winter was approaching. Giving a slight shiver he pulled its ends closer together around his chest and hunched lower in the creaking leather saddle.

The trees around him struggled to hold their now bronze colored leaves onto their branches, the ones that had slipped from their grasp skittered across the dirt road he followed. The bare bushes that lined his way stretched forth skeletal fingers towards him.

Every now and then he would raise his head to glance at the road, as if checking to see whether he was any closer to his destination.

Through black lashes the sun's gaze glinted off of golden eyes.

He continued in this way, the reins limp in his hands, letting the beast lead the way down the road they had traveled so many times. It wasn't until the ostrich-horse turned off the road that the young man really looked around.

It was practically a hovel in the center of the forest, a few leaning planks of wood made up the walls that held the thatched roof above the ground. Yet the young man gave a warm smile at seeing it, the kind of smile you don't even notice you're giving. A smile of one reaching a familiar setting, a comfortable place.

The lack of sound or movement in the clearing told him immediately the situation. His father had taken the Hog-Sheep out to graze and his mother was probably bringing him his lunch by now.

Slightly disappointed at missing them, he slid off his mount and loosened the straps around its chest before leading it to one of the many empty pens to the right of the house. Once inside he removed the bridal from the beast, leaving the saddle on in case there was an emergency. That Ostrich-Horse had practically grown up with that saddle on its back, only having it removed for bathings and occasional rewards. As he left the beast to nibble at the weed in the pen, he hung up the bridal on the fence, beside the pitiful gate he tied shut with a length of rope.

Once that was done he glance into the house to find on their small wooden table in front of a stone and mortar fireplace sat a small bun and a note. He didn't have to look at it to know what it said but, as he removed the confining cloak, he read it anyway:

_Lee, _

_we've saved you the best of the harvest. Now see if there's anything else needing to be done around the place, we will be back before the sun sleeps. _

_ Love Your Mother and Father. _

_"We've saved you the best of the harvest," _was their way of saying that everything was alright and nothing had happened to them. A precaution that he had grown up with, but had never been needed before.

Nibbling on the bun he strode around the clearing, his family's definition of "_the place." _It wasn't long before he found some work to do.

Shoving the remains of the bun into his mouth, he stepped into the frigid water of the stream that ran behind their house and began pulling out a few things the mischievous wind had blown into it.

The water ran over his boot and Lee shivered openly. He reached for a bobbing wooden bucket, and sucked in a sharp breath as he took a wrong step in the water and sunk up to mid thigh. Frustrated, he grabbed the bucket and stomped out of the water.

He glanced around the clearing, as always, he was wary that others would see. Satisfied that he was alone, he sat down on the ground and focused on his breathing.

In and out, up and down, live and die.

Flames grew in his hands, small at first, but as he breathed he slowly let them grow. Once they were large enough he placed one on each side of his brown Earthkingdom pants. Steam began to rise and soon he was dry.

Smiling triumphantly he glanced around to see if anyone had come while he was distracted, someone had. Lee's face grew pale as he looked into his father's disappointed bright eyes, he jumped to his feet.

"I thought we'd agreed not to do that Zuko?"

The young man winced, his father only used his real name when he was in big trouble.

"It was just a little bit, Dad. No one else saw." He was seventeen, nearly a man. But the way that his father looked at him made him feel like a disobedient child.

From the corner of his eye he could see his mother rushing into the house, muttering an excuse about tea.

His father towered over him, the Earthkingdom clothes stretched tight over his well muscled torso. His father had been a Firenation soldier, before the Avatar's last stand. The guise of a simple farmer did not suite him, he was too large for that.

The cold wind touched his father's gray speckled dark hair and moved it in front of his pale face, but he did not push it a side, he just glared at Zuko with those disappointed eyes, and, Zuko was startled to see fear there as well.

Suddenly Zuko felt ashamed, and stupid, it wasn't only his life that was on the line, but his family's as well. If an Earthkingdom soldier had seen him he had every right, by law, to kill him and his family right there and then, Firebenders were dangerous and evil, that was why there wasn't any of them left. Except for him and his father, who had taught him everything he knew. But no one knew about them. And his father seemed content to make sure that no one ever would.

"I'm sorry father," he muttered.

"Remember," his father, Ling, said in a sage-like voice that made a part of Zuko want to hit him. "our Firebending is only to be used in an emergency, when there is no other way out."

Zuko nodded, content to look at his father's boots than at the eyes that made him feel so uncomfortable and guilty.

Ling continued with, "This is a gift, Zuko. Don't waste it. And don't give anyone a reason to kill you for it. You have it for a reason, but only you know that."

Zuko clenched his fists. Why was he blaming him for their situation? Why not blame the Earthkingdom or the Watertribe that were all out to kill them? That had killed all of the other Firebenders. And Avatar Aang.

It was only past experience that kept his mouth shut. He felt like a keg of blasting jelly, packed so tightly, in need of only a match, to explode. Yet at the same time he felt like a small spark that was continually lit, only to be smothered with the wood of a traveler trying to protect it from the wind. All he wanted to do, was burn freely, but Ling would never allow that. His protectiveness was killing Zuko, and it didn't seem at all personal, more like a duty that he was willing to devote his life to. The lack of affection was like a bucket of cold water poured on him every time he saw it.

Finished with his soul guidance Ling followed Meng, Zuko's mother, into the house for a cup of tea.

Needing some way to burn off his anger Zuko ran out of the clearing. He followed a game trail, jumping over fallen logs and dodging bushes. He didn't know how far he went. He just ran for as long as he could.

It had helped in his training with his father, when he hadn't been so worried about others seeing them Firebend. It had built his leg muscles and his endurance. But soon he had to stop.

He had run into the nearby mountains and now he stood on a familiar cliff overlooking an oceanside village.

It was a large village that stretched to each end of the bay that was its main source of income. Various Earthkingdom boats anchored at the docks and the streets were packed full of people.

But his eyes quickly caught the largest of the buildings, a mansion, Lord Li Songe, the man owned practically every inch of the village. And was, like most people of the day, a warmonger.

Zuko shivered as he remembered the time his father had taken him to the village and one of the villagers was accused of being a Firebender.

He remembered her screams as the men of the village began to throw stones at her. He remembered how much he wanted to run. But he and his father could not run away without looking guilty, or afraid.

So they had to watch.

Zuko could remember Ling's hand squeezing his shoulder so tightly.

When she finally died by stoning, he remembered Li Songe's announcement. That she had truly been a Firebender and therefor had deserved death and the men who killed her and spotted her should be rewarded and honored for protecting their nation. Hearing it had made Zuko feel sick.

There was a celebration for those men, Zuko's parents had gone just to make an appearance, but Zuko didn't believe he could or _should_ go. Even if she hadn't been a Firebender, he was. Maybe if they had known who he was then they would have left her alone. But deep down he knew that there was more to that confrontation than was said. Probably a quarrel over land with her husband, or that she wouldn't _privilege_ them. Either way he knew that it wasn't his fault, but it felt better to blame himself for some reason-.

"I had a feeling we might find you up here."

The voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to his surroundings. He turned sharply, ready to call on whatever weapon was necessary at the moment.

The two boys peering out of the forest took a startled step back from his glare, with eyes that shook and seemed to spark with real fire.

But upon seeing them Zuko relaxed. "Jong, sorry i wasn't expecting you," even to his own ears his voice sounded shaky and embarrassed.

The young noble lifted a dark eyebrow, "Those must have been _some_ memories you were going through to react like that."

Zuko winced, Jong was on a scent again. Jong Li Songe was the youngest of Li Songe's house hold of heirs, there for, the he was the most ignored. But Zuko had found him better company than any of the other villagers, seeing as they preferred to ignore him. But Jong treated him like a person, yet at the same time, like a curious creature just discovered. He found Zuko interesting, a mystery. And that scared Zuko, he was afraid of how much the young lord might discover, but he found that he could not stay away from the boy. He was the only one who actually spoke to him.

There were many rumors in the village about Zuko and his family, most that Zuko would never believe possible, and some that frightened him. If the villagers took the whisperers seriously, then they could be in danger.

But for some reason Jong looked past that to Zuko himself, or rather, Lee himself. And what he found was a mystery, a tangle of yarn he had to unravel.

Answering his question, Zuko said, "It was nothing, just a dream i had."

Jong stepped out of the forest's shadows and into the light. His hair was slightly lighter than Zuko's and pulled up into a elegant topknot. His eyes a dark emerald green, and his skin tanned dark from days under the sun.

Another thing that was unusual about Jong was how he seemed to love being outdoors, his brothers preferred to be inside, especially when learning the art of Earthbending, though from what Zuko had seen, Jong could out duel them any day.

He was a few inches taller than Zuko and appeared to be more physically fit, but that was all appearance, Zuko's tactics were more of agility, not strength.

"What kind of dream?" Jong's voice was truly interested, and at the same time suspicious. Curious. His prying personality was irritating, grating. But all because Zuko really wanted to tell him, tell him everything, but that was impossible. That was dangerous.

"It was one of those dreams that seems to have no point. In fact, i can hardly even remember it. I was just trying to when you showed up." Trying to change the subject, Zuko turned to the second boy who still waited in the shadows, as if he needed and invitation. "How are you Tue? Have you started training yet?"

The boy who walked out of the protection of the tree's slowly dissipating canopy was one of the more unusual boys of the Earthkingdom. A short, scrawny, twig-like boy. His thin short cropped hair was the color of deep auburn. An unusual color for all of the other nations as well as the Earthkingdom. His eyes were dark hazel and his skin was naturally pale though he was exposed to the sun as much as Jong.

Ever since Zuko had known Jong, he had known Tue. Tue was officially Jong's servant, but he was unofficially his younger brother. That was the way Jong always treated him. He loved him and looked after the young boy, and so Tue was completely devoted to him.

He was only a few years younger than Jong and Zuko, he was silent when around others, imposing and important people, but when he was around just Zuko and Jong he spoke freely and proved himself to be just a kid. He was excited easily and loved to gossip when he was sure no one else could hear.

Tue answered Zuko in his usual cautious, yet smooth, voice, "Not yet, Lee, at least not in Earthbending."

Zuko smiled and gave a halfhearted chuckle, "Don't tell me you still think you can out duel me with that pathetic stick of yours."

Tue's hand went almost protectively to his single thin blade at his side. A blade that he said had been a gift from a dear friend. From the perfect balance and the silvery sheen of the blade and that the hilt was wrapped in fine soft leather, Zuko guessed it was from Jong.

But Tue wasn't offended, in fact he was smiling too. "As I recall last battle was stalemate. I will get you next time."

Zuko grinned, "Then how about tomorrow, the cliffs?"

Jong raised his eye brow again, "Will you be able to get away from your parents?"

Zuko shrugged. "We had a fight, I think we both need time away from each other. They won't mind."

Jong shrugged, "Okay, I just don't want to get you in trouble with your dad again. He looked like he was going to murder you last time."

Zuko tried not to wince at the memory. It was that he hadn't told Ling about Jong being his friend was the problem. Ling was afraid that they would be discovered. The only reason he had been allowed to continue meeting him was because of Meng. She had convinced Ling that Zuko needed friends. He had sworn after that that he would get her a basket of the sweets she loved the next time he was in the village.

"He just didn't know where I was and was worried. He won't mind it."

"Okay, bring your weapons, we will meet at the square before breakfast."

But the look Jong gave him as he and Tue left was of suspicion, clearly saying that he was not convinced with the story he had been given.

Somewhere in to the south of the village, in a Watertribe camp the warriors wept for the loss of a comrade. The captain clenched his fists in hatred. His icy glare was turned to the north, where the attackers had last been seen. He whispered a vow of vengeance and death. And that he would recover his love. His fiance.


	3. Waterbender, Firebender

The autumn air was even colder in the morning as the sun began

The autumn air was even colder in the morning as the sun began its journey through the sky. The wind was merciless, bringing down the bit of ice from the mountains to the north.

Under his heavy cloak his pack dug into his arms and under that his Dao swords pressed against his back. Each step he took echoed off the stone walls of the buildings that lined the streets.

Few of the people moved about the village, a few merchants opening shop, some stable hands that worked and lived at the more expensive houses, and a few of the orphaned and homeless.

Zuko glanced down an alleyway where he saw a girl, about ten, turn and hid in the shadows. He pitied her. She of all people suffered more from this war than anyone else. So many kids were left homeless, family-less, hopeless. He would have loved to take care of her, to offer her the warmth only a fire can give. But there was nothing he could give, and she probably wouldn't accept.

As he stared after her he caught a glimpse of brown and green armor between two buildings.

The soldiers.

As usual he felt his body stiffen in fear. Fear of what those soldiers could do to him if they knew who he was.

He paused to watch them, though his instincts screamed for him to run. They were marching, heading somewhere. He moved closer, using the building's shadows to hide him. They moved in a formation. A mixture of benders and warriors on the outside, pure benders on the inside. And in the center a figure clad in blue armor.

But the figure had long flowing brunette hair that reached down to her waist. She was obviously one of the Watertribe, but a woman?

If he remembered right, the Northern and the Southern Tribes had argued for years after the Hundred Year War over whether women should be allowed to fight. Must be from the Southern Watertribe, he reasoned, they were the ones supporting women fighting.

Her leather belt on her left side was creased as if something had hung from it for many years. A sword probably or some other weapon. So she was disarmed, bound, and from her limp, wounded.

They were obviously taking her to the docks where she would be taken north to the Earthkingdom capital. But they would have a hard time if she was a bender.

He couldn't resist a chuckle as they disappeared. Trying to transport a Waterbender against her will across the ocean would take years with the currents fighting them.

Unless she was broken.

He'd heard stories of what the soldiers do to prisoners, to women prisoners. His smiling face twisted itself to a glare of anger and scorn. _Monsters_, he thought, before turning back to the street, _to take advantage of a situation like that, to defile someone who was only lost and alone._ He felt the beginnings of a growl in his chest, he quieted it, but deep inside of him his anger burned.

In the village square a small fountain giggled, its contents splashing happily against the stone sides. An old woman stood at its edge with a wooden bucket, probably getting water for tea or a bath. He waited until she had hobbled back to one of the many houses surrounding the square before he entered. With the sun still only half risen the water was a clear gray, not the usual blue of midday.

He dropped his bag to the ground and sat on its edge.

Waiting.

As he did he closed his eyes and without even thinking about it he began to meditate, breathing deeply and listening to the sounds of the village around him. He wished that he had some candles to meditate with, feeling the rise and fall of the heat would have made the morning more enjoyable. But instead he listened to the village. Ostrich-horses, Rhinos, and even a few angry Badger-dogs called out to the empty air. Vermin like Roach-mice and Locus-cats skittered about in the almost invisible sewers in the back alleys and down the gutters in the streets.

Whispers rose from the houses, some were arguments, some the heartfelt good-byes by the travelers, and others he heard were the fragile promises of the somedays of when the war would be over.

Zuko lost track of how long he sat there, feeling as though he were waking with the village. He felt forever at peace, part of him wished he could have stayed like that always.

But it seemed that as soon as he found stability, reality consistently came back to knock him off balance.

Shouts broke the serenity of the morning.

"You fool! Stop her!"

He looked behind just in time to see the Watertribe prisoner push her way past a stable hand, headed towards him, towards the water.

Zuko stood quickly, not knowing whether to stop her or let her go. But he rationalized that in an Earthkingdom city it would be very bad to just stand there, especially for him.

The fountain stood between them, and she raced forward, despite her injured right leg, with determination carved into her face. Zuko took a preparation step back.

Without hesitating he ran towards the fountain, stepping up on the edge he launched himself over the water and with a little flip he landed in front of the Watertribe Warrioress.

Startled she ran into his chest, unable to stop herself.

Zuko felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him but he stood firm and grabbed her wrists. He could feel beneath his hands the half healed scabs from chaffing bindings. It took all of his will power not to release her as she cried out in pain. And after that to twist her so that her arms were crossed in front of her and her back was pressed against him.

She struggled against his hold and turned her face up to glare at him.

Zuko felt a wave of shock run through his body as he stared into those silver eyes, set into a delicately shaped dark skinned face. Her long brown hair brushed just underneath his chin and although she had been held captive for who knows how long, it gave off a pleasant, familiar scent that filled his lungs. But what shocked him was that she was no older than he was, maybe even younger.

He was so distracted that when she kicked up her left leg backwards he was unprepared for the pain. She broke from his grip and ran to the fountain and Zuko turned in time to see her raise a stream of water over her head.

She was a Waterbender.

Pushing the pain aside he grabbed for the Dao blades underneath his cloak and managed to get them out just as a few icicles cut through the air towards his face. They shattered against the metal of his blades and as soon as the last collided he charged towards her.

It was a strange combination of tactics they were using, Waterbending and Dao blades.

As he cut through ice he found he longed to use Firebending. Not even while fighting Earthbenders had he ever felt such a strong longing to use his element. But as he cut through another barrage of icicles he found that he wanted to feel the effects of the two colliding, watch as the steam rose through the air, and feel it dance on the wind.

Without even realizing he was doing it, he felt his blades begin to heat up, not to the point that fire licked the steel, but that as he cut through her icy shield there was a slight tendril of steam.

The change didn't go unnoticed by the Waterbender. He could see her finely shaped eyebrows rise in surprise. Then shock as realization hit her.

Zuko felt his stomach drop. She knew, after nearly a lifetime of hiding and secrecy, he had revealed himself to a girl he hadn't even met yet, and a Waterbender at that.

She attacked with more ferocity, and as the crowd gathered around them, Zuko discovered what she was trying to do, if she revealed him then the villagers and the soldiers might be too distracted by the fact that there was a Firebender hiding among them to worry about a Waterbender on the run.

Though even without his bending he felt that he was still a challenge to her. She threw icicles at him and he dodged with the ease that came with the use of the double swords.

After a while of dodging she seemed to think that distance wasn't going to work with him. She let down a layer of ice onto the cobbled ground and seemed to glide across it. She startled him with her speed, giving her a split second advantage, which was all she needed.

She gathered a wave of water behind her and sent it crashing into him, slamming him into the wall behind him and freezing him in place.

She stopped in front of him, a smirk on her full lips, mocking him, daring him to get out of that.

Zuko felt that growl rumble up from his chest and he let it out, to show his frustration, like a Lynx-Deer caught in a cage.

She didn't get to gloat for long, as earth broke through the ice around her and swallowed her up to her shoulders. Her mocking smile was replaced with a look of pure rage and Zuko couldn't help but let a smirk similar to her own a few moments ago spread across his own face, she screamed out in anger.

Earthbending soldiers cut through the crowd to their victim. One of them, wearing the badge of a captain, approached Zuko, blocking his sight of the bender he helped to capture.

The captain was smiling warmly, but his eyes looked at Zuko with hard anger, "Thanks for your help there, son, she got one of the guards distracted and managed to slip away while I was trying to negotiate passage to the capital, I don't think we would have caught her again without your help."

That hard look in his eyes made Zuko shiver in fear, though the captain might have thought it was the ice encasing his body.

Had he noticed what the Waterbender had noticed? Did he know what he was?

Zuko kept his face blank and indifferent as he answered, "You might have."

The captain frowned, probably not sure how to take the comment. But soon the smile was back and he motioned to some of his soldiers to help Zuko out of his prison.

"I was very fascinated by how you fought her, very skilled, very talented. I am captain Shen, what's your name?"

Zuko tried not to panic as thoughts of how he might know and what would happen rushed through his head.

Still pretending to be modest he answered, "Lee, and she _did_ pin me to a wall."

The captain waved his hand dismissively, "That just comes with experience, and Waterbenders have taken quite a few with that move of theirs. But I could give you experience, lad. How would you like to join my troop? We take down whole bunches of Waterbenders all the time since they took the village Takeo in the south."

One of the men chipping away at the ice muttered with a chuckle, "Ya, like those _pissbenders_ we took out last week."

Apparently captain Shen had overheard as well because he gave the soldier a deadly glare, before turning back to Zuko with that warm smile and those hard eyes that made him shiver. But at the same time he was relieved, the captain would not offer a position in his army if they had thought he was a Firebender.

"So, what do you say?"

The captain offered a calloused hand. Zuko looked down at it, and then into Shen's face.

He was about Ling's age. The smile seemed unnatural to his face, as though it had been molded for constant frowning and scolding. His cheeks were shaved clean of hair, leaving a well trimmed mustache and a small beard on his chin. His face was slightly shaded by the circular helmet he wore, hiding the generic Earthkingdom light brown hair. The armor he wore seemed to make his large muscles even more defined, and that silver captain's badge over his heart appeared worn from constant shining.

Zuko looked down at the two soldiers working him out of the ice, old men, with hard faces, and maybe even harder hearts.

They stopped and looked up at him as well, he could not see what they saw looking into his eyes, the way they sparked and glowed with anger and fear.

Zuko looked back to the captain, whose smile faltered. With a yank at his legs he broke out of what remained of the ice, and stepped towards captain Shen.

He gave a smile, one that did nothing to cool those dancing eyes, and said, "You don't want me in your army, captain."

Without waiting for an answer he began to walk back to his bag, when a strong hand grabbed him by the elbow.

"Come on, kid, we could really use your swords out there." Shen's voice was still light, but now it seemed to have an underlying threat to it. Zuko looked back to the captain,

"Sorry, sir, but I have things to do."

The smile was gone now, leaving pure frustration. "Lee, you're Ling and Meng's kid right?"

Zuko didn't answer, just glared back at him.

Captain Shen went on, "Would you really rather spend the rest of your life herding Hog-Sheep and such? You could have adventures with us. You could get away from this little village, we are headed to the capital now, and it is much more entertaining than this little place."

There was silence, even in the crowd of villagers around them. For some reason Zuko was aware of the Waterbender, released from the earth and returned to shackles around her wrists, looking at him with mixed anger... and _fascination_?

Then he looked back at the captain and said, "Sorry, sir, but I would prefer to stay here."

The captain glared openly at him and as Zuko pulled his elbow away from him he could hear Captain Shen whisper, "You're going to regret this."

Zuko paused to look back at him, but the captain was back to scolding his soldiers. Shrugging, Zuko walked back to his bag to see Jong and Tue already waiting there.

Tue waved excitedly, the very image of an over eager village boy. But Jong just stared at Zuko, with a stare he had learned meant he was thinking about Lee and who he might really be.

_Maybe we should cancel the trip for today. Maybe give Jong enough time to doubt. _

But even as Zuko thought it he could feel his spirits droop, he hadn't realized how much he had come to love spending time with the young lord and his servant. Even though he knew the right thing to do would be to cancel for the day, Zuko knew he was going to go through with it anyway.

Jong watched the mock duel with light interest. Hardly even paying attention to the mixed tactics of the different fighting styles. Tue's single blade was light and fast, blocking each of Lee's weaving attacks as they descended on him and still finding away to slip his blade through to attack the mysterious boy.

And that was what distracted Jong from enjoying the fight, Lee.

Jong would never have noticed the strange shadow-like boy if not for Tue pointing him out, and the only way Tue knew him was from the rumors of the maids in his father's home. Apparently a good few of them found him attractive.

It had been jealousy at first that had him watch the boy, Jong had found interest in a certain maid who found Lee's mysteriousness irresistible, but soon he was watching him purely out of curiosity.

He hardly ever attended the many festivals the village put on, and as far as Jong knew, he didn't have any lovers or any real friends, unless he counted himself and Tue. And then there was the way that he seemed to always be tense, and alert. He never left his house without those deadly blades of his.

Those blades that had nearly defeated a Waterbender without using any bending whatsoever.

And then when he had been offered a place among Captain Shen's troops, he had refused. Most village boys would have been jumping out of their skins to join the army in the way that Lee nearly had.

_You don't want me in your army,_ he had said. What was that supposed to mean?

The call for a yield was what broke Jong from his trance, Tue had his blade pressed lightly against Lee's throat.

Lee smirked before complying.

That smirk, as if he knows something no one else did, it intrigued Jong as much as it irritated him.

Masking his thoughts with what he hoped was a pleasant smile, Jong tossed a water skin to Tue who opened it with greed. Lee sat down on the ground beside Jong, who sat in his Earthbending made seat, and pulled out his own water skin from his pack.

The sunlight gleamed off the sweat that covered his tightly muscled chest, and revealed the many light pink scars that littered his skin. They did not appear to be cuts, not with the width and the way they seemed to ripple.

As Jong examined Lee from the corner of his eye, Lee reached into his bag and pulled out a hard loaf of bread followed by a delicately wrapped wedge of cheese. He cut these into equal portions before passing them around.

Jong felt a slight twinge of guilt. Here Lee had brought them all lunch from his little farm, when Jong had a mansion with hundreds of servants at his command and he hadn't brought anything besides water.

Jong smiled as he received the treat, "Thanks, i didn't think to bring any food."

Lee smiled back, "Well, if we finished early i had planned to go walking until dusk. Ling was still upset with me this morning."

As Jong bit into the soft inner meat of the bread, he wondered what kind of fight would last so long.

"Maybe you should talk to him," he suggested.

Lee shook his head, "He just doesn't understand the way he thinks he does."

"Maybe you're not telling him everything, I've found that most arguments happen because of miscommunication."

Lee seemed to think about that for a while.

Leaning back in the hard back of his earth made chair, Jong took a bite of his slice of cheese. It was full of a sharp pleasant flavor that stayed in his mouth long after he had swallowed. "What kind of cheese is this," he asked Lee, who smiled, almost as if he were happy to be drawn from his brooding.

"Meng's creation, she gets the cream from that dairy up the road from us and adds her own herbs and stuff to it. Tastes great, huh?"

Jong nodded. The rest of the afternoon was filled with joking and mock wrestling, of course Jong won once he started using his bending which both Lee and Tue claimed was cheating.

As they walked back to the village, just when the sun touched the sea's surface, Jong could not help but watch Zuko with mild interest. He was definitely mysterious, there was a secret about him that he was unwilling to reveal. Though there were times during their conversations that Jong felt he was close to telling him.

Maybe he just needed to work him more. He would have pressured him more, made him sweat more, if he wasn't his friend.

Zuko felt his heart stop at the silence of the farm, there was nothing, they were less than a mile away and there was no sound except for the water in the stream.

He stopped his companions, "Do you hear anything?"

Tue frowned in confusion but Jong seemed to guess it right away.

The two older boys took off at a run down the deserted road, Zuko drawing his blades as he went. And what they saw nearly made him faint.

Their home burned, the pens the animals were kept in were destroyed and animals that weren't laying trampled on the ground were probably lost somewhere in the forest.

And among the furry white and pink mounds Zuko noticed two large green and brown ones.

"Wait, Lee!" Jong called, but Zuko was already gone, jumping over the slaughtered beasts that now buzzed with mosquito-flies, and praying to whatever spirit was listening that his instincts be wrong.

But they weren't.

Laying in a pool of their own metallic scented blood was Meng and Ling.

Zuko stopped a few feet away when he recognized them and swayed on his feet, only to be caught by large strong hands.

"Easy there, Lee," Jong whispered into his ear.

But Zuko just bent over double and threw up. Their meager lunch spilling onto the ground already soiled with blood. Aware of how pathetic he looked he tried to stand up quickly but was stopped by Jong's strong grip.

"Unless you want to faint you will stay down there until you feel better."

Without a choice, Zuko stayed bent over double until his vision cleared and his head stopped pounding.

"Okay, Jong, i think I'm stable now."

Even though his voice was even, Jong only let him up a little at a time, but as he did that Zuko got to look closely at Ling's mutilated body, and could see his chest rising slowly.

"Jong! Ling's alive!"

Pushing his way out of Jong's tight grip he ran to his father and fell on his knees in the puddle of blood. He took off his cloak and pressed it onto the gaping wound in his stomach.

"Father? Ling? It's me..." he glanced warily at Jong who only stared at them with sorrow, with Tue a few feet behind him. But then his eyes caught sight of his burning home and anger ignited inside of him, everything he had been trying to protect was destroyed anyway, _burn_ secrecy.

"...Zuko,"

He finished, he had returned his gaze to Ling's face but he could feel Jong's eyes grow wide at such a Firenation name.

"It's me, Zuko." He repeated more firmly.

Ling's eyes opened, and his face softened, "Have i finished my task, My Lord?" His voice was weak, and Zuko had no idea what he was talking about.

"Father, it's me." Then Ling's eyes seemed to dim and he shook his head.

He weakly raised his arm towards his tunic, wanting to help in anyway possible, Zuko began to loosen the tunic, only to find his fingers touching a rough twine. Ling wasn't one for adornment so Zuko curiously pulled the cord from its hiding place.

There were two pendants, one was round and made of wood with a hole in the top, a white lotus flower was painted onto its surface. The second was a larger oval shaped metal one, with a serpentine dragon encircling a sun and biting its own tail carved into it.

"Take it," Ling whispered. "And go to Xing La To. Look for the dark dragons."

Then his face seemed to clench up in pain, just before a final breath escaped his lips.

Zuko felt more tears escape down his already wet cheeks, his breath came out in sobs and his hands shook around two pendants Ling had given him with his dying breath.

Zuko sat there until his throat was sore and his knees ached from the hard ground. He was dimly aware of movement around him, but he didn't care.

He sobbed over his parents bodies until a large, yet gentle hand, touched his shoulder, "Lee," Jong whispered, his voice full of sympathy.

But Zuko found he could not respond, his voice was gone and his body stiff.

Jong decided to try something else, "Zuko." His name, his real name, in Jong's voice, filled with such pity and sorrow, seemed to shock him out of his despair. His head snapped around and he looked into those emerald eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

Jong did not hate him. He pitied him, just as he would have pitied Lee.

Jong tugged on Zuko's stiff arm, and, after relieving Ling of the pendants that had been so important to him, he allowed Jong to lead him to the back of the clearing, to the stream.

"Drink," Jong commanded, Zuko shook his head, he wasn't thirsty, and he didn't even care if he was never thirsty again.

"Drink," again, this time more sternly. Zuko shook his head. Sorrow had overcome him so strongly that found deep down he wanted to die. He would just lay there, and let hunger and thirst slowly destroy his body.

"Damn it Lee!"

Frustrated, Jong kicked the back of Zuko's knees and pushed the now off balanced boy into the icy cold water.

The cold water cleared his sorrow clouded mind and filled it with a new emotion, anger.

Standing up in the shallow water, he glared at Jong with those golden eyes.

"By the spirits, Jong!" Zuko swore. "What the hell is the matter with you!"

Jong just stared solemnly at him, his arms crossed and his weight all on one foot, relaxed, uncaring.

In his anger Zuko forgot to worry about Firebending and let his body heat up, allowing steam to rise from his soaked body. Finally revealing the thing he had been protecting for so long.

Jong's eyes grew wide when he noticed the clouds rising from his friend's limbs, drying his


End file.
